Systems which automatically distribute customer contacts or calls (generically referred to as “ACD”) are often employed in telemarketing environments in which agents stationed at agent telephone sets answer many different types of telephone calls and other types of customer contacts (VoIP, emails, facsimile, chat room dialog, instant messages, other Internet contacts, etc.) from customers during a work day. As referred to herein, an ACD may be referred to as an automatic call distributor or an automatic contact distributor because the ACD handles a variety of communication media. In other words, the ACD handles many forms of communication, not just telephone calls in which a potential customer speaks with an agent. The term “ACD” may apply to any type of transaction processing system, and need not apply only to dedicated telemarketing systems or automatic call distributors. In known ACD's, the agent may receive certain information about the type of customer call (i.e. contact) on a visual display at the agent set when a call or contact is distributed to the agent. An ACD is any such system which performs these functions and, for example, may employ a wide variety of architectures including integrated centralized systems, distributed systems, systems using one or more personal computers or servers, etc.
In some embodiments, ACD's may be used to support a number of different vendors in their telemarketing effort, and in such marketing environments, the agent is typically in communication with the customer or potential customer with respect to or on behalf of a particular vendor. The next contact that the agent processes may be on behalf of the same vendor or on behalf of a different vendor. In another embodiment, ACD's may be used exclusively by or on behalf of a single vendor such that all of the contacts processed by the agent involve one particular vendor.
Often, preliminary information is first obtained from the caller or prospective customer before or as the call is routed to the agent of the ACD. This permits the agent to more quickly and efficiently service the call. It is often desirable to obtain the preliminary customer data though an interactive device, such as a voice response unit (VRU) or an interactive voice response unit. In some known ACD systems, the VRU or equivalent unit is incorporated within the ACD or agent station. In such a system, for example, the VRU typically plays a prerecorded message instructing the customer to provide certain information, such as credit card number and the like. The customer responds by depressing the appropriate touch-tone keys of the telephone. The ACD then transfers this preliminary information to the agent display when the call is routed to the agent.
It is also desirable for ACD systems to communication remotely with VRU devices. In this case, the ACD would place a telephone call to the VRU through the public switched telephone network. This adds system redundancy and flexibility. When accessing the VRU remotely, however, there is no suitable facility for transmitting the acquired preliminary customer data back to the ACD. Of course, a second telephone line could be used to transmit the data back to the ACD, but this costly and inefficient. Accordingly, a need exists to permit transmission of preliminary customer data from a remote VRU to an ACD using an existing telephone circuit.